


Pinned

by Sharo



Series: One and the Same [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Ex/X - Freeform, Gags, M/M, Misuse of Minecraft Mechanics, Misuse of Minecraft Potions, NSFW, No Means No, Oxygen toxicity, Previous consent, Rope Bondage, Season Sixfinity, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Threats of harm, Vibrators, Xcest, even more rope bondage, not that it happens, tying down and tying up, who outsmarted who here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: When Xisuma works too hard, EvilXisuma has to take him to task.
Relationships: EX/X, Evil X/Xisuma, Evil Xisuma/Xisuma
Series: One and the Same [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	1. Pinned

Xisuma struggled, but EvilX had him pinned. “Seriously, EX. What the heck?”  
EvilX kept a knee in the center of his back, already tying his wrists and securing his arms to his sides. “I told you to get some rest. I can’t believe you went back out and ended up dying again.”  
“So you’re gonna tie me up?” Xisuma tested his bonds, the tightness making him glad his armor gave him some protection. “How does that help?”  
EvilX knocked on the back of Xisuma’s helmet, pulling off the rigid backplate and resting more of his weight across Xisuma's back. “I could throw you in a pit of spiderwebs, how does that sound?”  
“Come on!” He pulled against the bindings, trying to twist out from underneath EX. “Don’t make me-” he froze, feeling EvilX’s hands around his neck, over the latches to his helmet.  
EvilX’s voice was low and dark. “Are you threatening me?”  
Xisuma felt his stomach drop, shivering against the thrill of fear that ran through him. “Don’t” he closed his eyes and held himself still again.  
EvilX leaned close, putting pressure across X’s shoulders. “Are you saying ‘no’?”  
Xisuma felt his breathing quicken, fighting against the instinct to struggle. Carefully, deliberately, he shook his head. “I am not.”  
“Good.”  
EvilX popped the seals on Xisuma’s helmet, lifting it off his head and placing it to the side. Xisuma fought to keep his breaths steady, immediately aware of the heaviness and moisture in the air. EvilX moved to straddle his lower back, leaning forward with his weight to lay over Xisuma’s secured arms and shoulders. Xisuma kicked out weakly, EvilX’s weight pressing him into the glass, forcing air from his lungs.  
“If I make you pant, you’ll just bliss out faster.” EX’s voice was low in his ear, his fingers alternately digging into and then massaging his upper arms. Xisuma winced and fought down a moan as EvilX worked out a knot in his bicep. EvilX chuckled. “I could just pin you here until you can’t move anymore,” he found another knot along Xisuma’s shoulder blade, pressing his thumbs into the muscle, earning another hiss from the man beneath him. “Turn you into a puddle of slime, and pour you over a piston.”  
Xisuma fought the lightheadedness that came with too much oxygen in the overworld air. “We're in the middle of my base, you would -ergh." His voice was cut off as EvilX pressed his knuckles either side of his neck, working towards his skull. He couldn't help the panting moans coming from him as he squirmed against the glass, trying to gain enough purchase to move, his chestplate just sliding on the smooth surface. Xisuma pressed his forehead into the cool floor, feeling his ribs creak under the weight as EvilX shifted forward. With the move, Xisuma twisted his hips and bucked, trying to get his knees under him to-  
EvilX lifted and slammed his weight back down, laying flat now against his back and snapping Xisuma's head into the glass. Stars flashed behind his eyes, and then the world was spinning around him as he was flipped over.  
"That was stupid."  
X forced his eyes open, meeting EvilX's glare behind the red visor. He was on his back now, the other straddling his stomach. "Just where do you think you were going to run to?" EvilX slid his hips lower, hooking his boots over X's thighs, shifting his weight back to leverage them apart. Xisuma stilled, blinking up at the prismarine ceiling.  
EvilX was waiting for it when he lifted his chest from the floor, trying to ram his trapped weight into him. EX caught his shoulders and rolled them both, catching and tucking Xisuma's head under his own helmet as they rolled off the glass floor and into the lowered shulker storage area. EvilX hit the ground first, cushioning the fall, Xisuma panting into his neck atop him.  
"I should stake you out in the center of your base and leave you there."  
Xisuma struggled again to pull himself away, EX let him waste his energy for a moment before relaxing his hold, letting Xisuma roll himself away, only to get wedged between two full shulker boxes. EvilX stood over him a moment, shaking his head. "Damn lucky I don't feel like fighting off your phantoms, you derp." Satisfied that X wasn't able to move for the moment, he started shuffling through Xisuma's chests and shulkers. "One of these times I'm going to arrive prepared, and just truss you up and be done with the fighting."  
On his side a block beneath him, Xisuma laughed breathlessly. "Right. Too bad we both enjoy the struggle."  
Finding a couple of useful items, EvilX knocked one of the shulkers loose from its perch, flipping Xisuma onto his stomach again. "I do believe that's the first time you've admitted that out loud." He drove a netherbrick fence post into the prismarine block beside Xisuma's right shoulder, easily looping a lead around his chest and fastening it to the post. Xisuma watched as he repeated it on the other side, securing him in place.  
EvilX moved the last loose shulkers off the ground, storing them in a chest. Returning to his captive, he dodged a halfhearted kick, catching the next foot and lifting X half off the floor, chuckling as Xisuma struggled against the fence post leads holding him down.  
"Stop. Teasing." Xisuma ground out between clenched teeth.  
EvilX laughed at him. "I shouldn't even give you the satisfaction of a good fucking. Such a spoiled brat you are." One handed, he looped another lead around the ankle he held, then forced Xisuma into a kneeling position, taking up the slack and fastening that ankle to another placed post.  
Xisuma struggled to find a comfortable position as EvilX grabbed his other leg and repeated the bindings. His chest and shoulders tied tightly against the floor, ass up in the air, he fought to even turn his head against the glass to try to watch EX's movements behind him.  
EvilX knelt behind him, and ran his hands firmly across X's lower back, pushing his palms roughly against muscle as Xisuma tried to flinch away from the pressure. Giving in to the temptation, he pressed his own clothed erection against the wiggling ass before him, earning a long groan from X.  
"While I much prefer you laid out before me, I could get used to this." He kneaded his fingers into Xisuma's sides, his gloves catching into the cloth between plates of armor. He tugged at his captive, pulling the rope across his chest tighter. "One compact package, all wrapped up and nowhere to go."  
Beneath him, Xisuma's movements were jerky, hands opening and closing into fists, arms flexing and straining. EvilX unfastened the front of his pants, grinning to himself.  
"I'm gonna owe you a new pair of pants again, X."  
"What?"  
EX slipped the sharp end of a pair of shears along the back of Xisuma's pants, splitting them neatly and exposing the well-muscled glutes.  
"Damnit, EX, that's the third pair you've aaaaah-"  
EvilX didn't waste any time, lubing up with a mundane potion and pressing his cock into the waiting upturned hole. He kept the pressure slow and steady, savoring the groan that turned into a panting whine halfway through. Shivers ran through the body below him, continuing until his thighs met the back of Xisuma's.  
He closed his eyes and took a couple of purposely slow, deep breaths, holding himself still against the urge to-  
"Move, move, move, damn you, move.." Xisuma panted, spasms crossing his back as he tried and flexed and pressed back against him.  
Instead of following the command, EvilX folded himself over, leaning his weight into the body below him, holding their hips together and pressing Xisuma back against the floor. He waited until the panting slowed to little mewling gasps and broken pleas.  
"I love it when you beg." he murmured against the flexed back. He adjusted his grip on Xisuma's bare hip, feeling the fluttering spasm below his hands. They both knew what was coming, heh.  
Still leaning forward, EvilX started rolling his hips, sliding just the smallest way out before pushing forward again, thrilling at the movement and tightness around him, along with the small cries and panting beneath him. His thighs shook with the effort to keep it slow, his own breath coming faster now. He lengthened his strokes, pulling almost all of the way out before pushing in, keeping the out strokes slow and quickening the push. His own panting now matched the whines and gasps from below him and he couldn’t resist the urge to push faster, feeling the heat building between them. Xisuma strained against the leads, pushing back against his thrusts, clenching down as he pushed in, disrupting his rhythm.  
EvilX grabbed fistfulls of Xisuma's torn pants, setting his boots against the stair behind him for purchase. “Fuck you, X” He pulled back once more, then slammed himself in, faster and faster as he felt the heat and orgasm build. Listening to the pleas beneath him, he buried himself deep, leaning down to reach for X’s cock and holding it tight.  
Xisuma gasped and EvilX pumped him once, twice, and then X was spilling over his hand, clenching around EX’s own cock inside him. EvilX managed another thrust and then he too was shaking through an orgasm, gloved fingers gripping Xisuma’s hip with bruising force. Xisuma’s breathing stuttered, his hips flexing as he kept thrusting into EX’s hand, stil half-hard.  
EvilX caught his breath, releasing Xisuma’s hip to slash roughly at the leads on his chest. Wrapping his free arm around Xisuma’s chest, he leveraged his weight back, pulling him up from the floor and settling him into EX’s lap, hissing as his cock hardened again, shifting deeper inside him.  
Xisuma’s head rolled limply onto his shoulder, tiny panting breaths against his helmet.  
“Please, please, please.” His voice barely carried.  
EvilX adjusted his grip and worked Xisuma’s cock again, pumping him hard, lifting with his thighs to bounce Xisuma on his own, rolling his hips up to hit that sweet spot inside him. A couple more thrusts and he was cumming again, squeezing and holding until X was coming with a shout and moan, shaking and shivering until he was completely spent.

EvilX took a moment to slice through the remaining ropes and leads, holding X against his chest through the aftershocks. He rubbed Xisuma’s arms, bringing them carefully to his front. As their breaths evened out, he tapped Xisuma’s chest.  
“You good?”  
“Mmm.”  
EvilX found himself counting the seconds between Xisuma’s breaths, concerned now that his partner was still shaking against him. He rolled them both to their feet, supporting their weight on shaky legs as he slipped himself free, earning him one last whine from Xisuma.  
“Need you to stand up for a tick, X.” He pulled and pushed until Xisuma was facing him, his head still resting on EX’s shoulder. EvilX fastened his pants and hiked up X’s torn pair that were threatening to fall. “Gonna move downstairs, hold on.”  
Bending his knees, he scooped Xisuma into his arms, smacking the button for the iron door. EvilX wound his way through the back storage to the spiral stairs, heading down to the private rooms X kept at bedrock level. Only stumbling once, he reached the next set of iron doors, flipping the lever to get inside. EvilX set Xisuma into the closest chair, leaving him for a moment to latch the doors behind them and activate the void access. The air hissed out of the room and he took off his own helmet, sliding off gloves and chestplate to land in a heap on the floor. He returned to Xisuma’s side, finding him breathing easier as the air thinned but still shaking.  
“Shit, X.” He lifted the admin out of the chair, carrying him into the next room. He discarded the remainder of Xisuma's armor and his torn pants, cleaning him up with the ruined clothing. Piling blankets onto the double bed, he rolled them both onto the mattress, covering them with as much weight as he could.  
Xisuma’s convulsions took a few ticks more to ease, EvilX keeping a steady touch on his back to ground him. Thin void air chilled the room outside of the blankets, until Xisuma was moving closer, tucking his head beneath EvilX's and letting out a shaky sigh.  
EvilX wrapped his arms around Xisuma's shoulders, adjusting the blankets. "Was taking off the helmet too much?"  
Xisuma chuckled into his chest. "That was inventive, and never a hard limit. I um, really enjoyed that." He sighed happily, and burrowed closer into EX's warmth. "You should visit more often."  
"You should try sleeping more often."  
"Mmm, sleep better with you in my bed." Xisuma yawned. "Maybe we reevaluate some kinks in the morning. See what else you've thought about."  
"Screw you, X."  
"That's the plan."

*****


	2. Staked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil X makes good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired to write for this again by VexTimes NSFW headcanons. Because if you've cloned yourself for sex, doesn't that count as previous consent?

He'd practiced his knots for this, Wormman lending a helping hand when he had needed it. The chest harness was easy enough to secure even over the armour pieces, ends looped back to hold the elbows and wrists in place along his sides and out of the way.

Xisuma's breaths were coming quicker again, even though he held himself still for the binding, eyes following his movements. The sun was passing overhead now, glaring down and glinting off of the glass floor.

"I told you the last time that I would stake you out for your phantoms if you didn't sleep." he said calmly, already eager to see if they would actually spawn tonight.

Xisuma laughed, _laughed_ at him. "All this because you think I'm not sleeping?"

He shrugged, knowing his smirk was hidden for the moment. "And maybe because I want to see you squirm."

He took a deep breath, and started on the next part of his plan, ignoring whatever comeback the derp had for him. With Xisuma’s distracting hands out of the way, it was easy enough to unbuckle the green belt and start sliding the pants down.

"Hey!"

Sure, _now_ he wanted to fight. Xisuma didn’t manage more than two steps back before Evil X grabbed at the rope, pulling him forward and down over his lap. He was prepared this time, and pinned him between his legs, trapping his thighs and hanging his head towards the floor . Xisuma didn’t have the leverage to lift himself away, bare ass in the air and his nearest trapped hand fisting into EX’s shirt. Evil X grinned, and pulled the plug and a thick potion from his pocket.

“I’ve got a challenge for you, while we wait for your phantoms.” The lube was already warm, more than a little on his fingers and he was stretching Xisuma’s open, relishing the shifting and pants from the man over his lap. “You’re fond of your games, today we can play one of mine.” The butt plug was one of his favorites, though he knew it was bigger than X usually used, and fitted with a wireless vibrator. “I set you up, and we see if you can get yourself to orgasm before being torn to shreds.”

“That’s, that’s not, ah.” Xisuma seemed to be having trouble getting words out as Evil X fingerfucked him. “Not how games, how they work.”

Evil X removed his fingers, resting the head of the plug against Xisuma’s skin. “It’s my game, I get to make the rules.” It took a little work, more than a couple of slides in and out, but it wasn’t long before it was settled into place, Xisuma’s head low and panting as his body adjusted to it, thin flange holding it in place.

“And just what, what are your rules?” His voice wasn't as self assured as a minute ago, back and legs twitching against him.

Evil X dumped him back to the floor, rolling him onto his back. Xisuma gasped, arching up from the shifting pressure inside him, fingers scrabbling uselessly at the glass.

“Fuck, how big is that?”

Evil X took the opportunity to briefly fondle Xisuma’s balls as he squirmed, tugging them down and then fastened the leather cock ring in place, holding X’s hips still as he moaned and tried to kick. And then he was tugging the green pants back up over X’s hips, tossing the belt away and patting the now covered cock, drawing out a hiss from the partially bound man.

“Not my biggest one.” He knelt carefully across Xisuma’s chest, knees on either side of his bound arms. “And the rules are simple.” He flipped the latches on the underside of the green helmet, pulling it off of Xisuma’s head. “I stake you out for the phantoms you say won’t spawn. If you can come before they do, you win.”

Violet eyes blinked at him. “Seriously? That’s it?”

Evil X grinned darkly. “My rules. Agree?”

Xisuma twisted beneath him “Put my helmet back on and deal.”

“Okay.” He leaned over, and pressed the covered ball gag he had been hiding against Xisuma’s mouth. Evil X pressed his thumb against the hinge of the jaw, forcing it open and jamming the gag inside. X shook his head violently, but couldn’t press it out fast enough before Evil X had it buckled into place.

EX patted the hollowed cheek beneath the leather. “Can’t have you accessing the command panel by accident, right?”

The muffled protest made him grin wider. “Oh? You want the blindfold, too?”

Xisuma was panting heavily already, head shaking beneath him as he fought the gag. Evil X sat back, resting more weight against his chest, pressing him into the floor. “Nah, the sun is going down, it shouldn’t be in your eyes for long. And you’ll want to see the phantoms coming.” He replaced the helmet, gag neatly hidden by the rebreather as he latched it back into place.

“There you go, all covered up. No one will see a thing, except a derp tied out in the open, in the middle of his base.”

He smiled in satisfaction at the unintelligible sounds coming from the green helmet as he stood and grabbed a hold of the shoulder harness, pulling Xisuma out into the center of the dark glass floor. The harness was looped onto the fence posts at the shoulders, and he pulled out several more leads as Xisuma writhed and kicked out at him. 

"That's not gonna help you, derp." He caught a boot, and then the other and quickly bound them together, looping the rope over the top of the foot as well and then between the boots to secure it. He pulled the ends of the rope up on either side of X's legs, and tied them off in the center of the chest harness, pulling his heels up against his ass. Xisuma struggled at the change in position, knocking his knees roughly against EX's shoulder.

"Oh, those, too? Sure." Another lead was looped under his knees, tightened above and below the kneecaps. He considered the figure for a moment, wrists jerking against the binding at his hips, trying to get any pressure or friction against the already swelling erection above them. He shrugged, not finding a good place to tie it off, so placed another fence post onto the glass beside the boots and secured the end.

He leaned over the purple visor, enjoying the look of the hazy, angry eyes beneath.

"Sun is going down, you've got about an hour to beat the phantoms Tap out if you need to."

He was pretty sure the rough garbling was supposed to be a curse, but the picture of his mirror image tied out in the open was too nice to let it upset him.

Evil X stood and walked away, ignoring the protests and muffled shouts from Xisuma. "Can't hear you!" he mocked, building himself a comfy chair behind Xisuma's head, out of sight of the bound man. He made himself comfortable, unfastening his own belt and sticking his hands down his pants, taking his own heavy cock in a tight grip. If the derp managed to beat his "game", he might still get an angry fucking tonight.

For now, he contented himself with the sight of Xisuma straining against tight ropes, slowly stroking himself and enjoying every hitch and flinch when the ass plug shifted, and the moans and unintelligible swears. There was barely slack enough for Xisuma to struggle, his hips the only point not trapped against the floor.

He slipped his gloves off, dropping them to the side of his chair. Reminded of the remote in his pocket, he placed it on the armrest, squirming against his seat at the thought of using it. Instead he gave himself a couple of rougher pumps, palming the head of his cock to gather the weeping precome. He was tempted, so tempted to stand up and walk over, release X's cock and sink down on it, ride him when he couldn't _move_.

His fingers tightened at the base of his own. He dropped his head back, hissing at how close he got just thinking about it. 

"Void, what a thought. I'll save that one for next time, though."

Freeing one hand, he reached over for the remote laying so innocently in it's own. There were only three settings, but he considered himself a simple man. Most days.

Above him he could see the slimmest slice of sky through the prismarine, slowly fading into the blues and indigo of sunset. He returned to the twisting, panting mess that he had left exposed to that sky.

And flicked the first setting on.

Oh, oh _that_ was a gorgeous sight. Xisuma arched up against all of the leads, keening through the gag. Evil X could hear the ropes creaking from where he sat. But there was only so long he could hold the pose, until trembling legs gave out and his back hit the floor again. His hands clenched spasmodicaly as he twisted and tried to move away from the sensation inside him. Evil X could imagine the vibrations that tended to travel up the spine, that would make his insides shiver with it.

"Fuck." He curled forward, his own orgasm hitting him by surprise. He wrapped his fingers around himself, biting back a moan at the pressure, ignoring the warm splash against his abdomen.

He clicked the remote off, listening to the new pants and whines, feeling his cock twitch at the sounds. He stretched out his leg, but it was just shy of reaching the helmet.

He wasn't even sure Xisuma remembered he was there, writhing against the ropes now, pulling and tugging and rubbing against the ground. His pants were lower on his hips now, cock an angry red sticking out beneath the waistband. Evil X kept one hand pressed against his own spent cock, and hit the second button.

This one caught Xisuma mid-groan, and Evil X listened to him choke for a couple of ticks before his airway cleared, arms shaking as he fought the ropes harder, movements rough and jerky now. Until he shifted just right, and managed to hit a sweet spot.

Evil X grinned at the spurting come splashing over Xisuma's armour, dripping down along his side and over the nearest wrist. He whined behind the gag, bucking his hips weakly chasing whatever pleasure or pressure point he had found.

Evil X clicked the remote off and stood from his seat, refastening his pants as he sauntered over to where Xisuma lay panting. He knelt down over the purple visor again, turning it gently to face him.

"You win. Want your prize?"

Violet eyes narrowed at him, and he was pretty sure that the muffled sound was a rather nasty "fuck you", but he grinned anyway, knowing X of all people would see it.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up, and then you can have your revenge." His sword made quick work of the knots, so he could pull the ropes clear of Xisuma's legs. He sliced through the top of the shoulder harness as well, stepping to the side as Xisuma rolled sideways and to his knees, groaning again as he leaned forward, hips shifting in discomfort. Evil X was more careful with the next slash along X's back, letting the ropes there fray and part on their own with just a little pressure. He stored the sword after that, giving Xisuma a moment to pull himself together.

He sighed a little when the first thing X did was reach for the helmet latches. "I couldn't convince you to leave that on, could I?"

He would never admit it out loud, but he loved the way Xisuma's eyes nearly glowed in low light. Right now they were narrow and glaring at him, until X turned away to unbuckle the gag and spit it out, working his jaw until he could close it comfortably again. Evil X stared at the creases running down from his lips, disappointed that his own helmet was on.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, and then Xisuma was standing in front of him, his fingers unhooking Evil X's helmet and lifting it away. Warm unfiltered ocean air only made him pause for a moment and then he brought his hands up to tangle fingers in Xisuma's hair, kissing and licking at the scent and taste of leather along his skin, following the creases pressed into Xisuma's cheek. Fingers in his own hair tugged him back, pulled him away until Xisuma claimed his mouth, biting at his lip when he stumbled back a step.

Which was a mistake on his part, because Xisuma pressed the advantage until he slammed back into the wall, a prismarine stair digging into his back.

"Downstairs. Now."

Xisuma had always fought the ropes, fought the immobility of being forced into stillness until he couldn't. He enjoyed knowing that he couldn't get out, that he wasn't the one in charge at that moment. Evil X enjoyed the weight of it, the slide and pull of everything connected, tightening here when you tug there. The security and beauty in the binding.

He was on his knees, collar and cuffs locked in place, what felt like miles of rope shifting and twisting around him, woven in and out of the fencework placed along the wall like a spider's web. His legs were splayed open to the room, knees tethered to the wall by the ropes that snaked upward and around his stomach, knotted into its own corset. His wrists hung beside his head, within reach of the fence for something to grab onto, even if he couldn't reach the knots, their ends crossed into diamond patterns over his shoulders, holding him upright. The high collar kept his head tilted up, but there were no ropes around it, just the braided ends of his own hair, looped over the wall behind him and circling the collar, ends draped over the hollow of his throat. 

It tickled, tantalizingly soft as he swallowed around Xisuma's cock, let him fuck his throat as he caressed the back of his head. Fingers pulled and tangled in his hair and he inhaled through his nose, taking in the warm electric, intoxicating scent of void and sex, humming when he had the breath, waiting for Xisuma's release. When it came, he swallowed it down, sucking and holding when X tried to pull away, drawing a shudder and curse from the man.

A light slap on his cheek and he yielded, sliding his sore tongue around the cock in his mouth as it drew away. Evil X groaned at the loss of contact, pulling against the shifting bonds as he tried to lean forward and follow it.

Warm hands touched his shoulders then, slid down his chest and fingered the ropes there, nearly ticklish as they caressed his sides and slid to his hips, down to his swollen, neglected cock. Xisuma’s lips covered his, licked into his mouth as he wrapped both hands around his member, squeezing him and swallowing down his shout as he milked him through the forceful orgasm. His entire body shuddered and tingled, held safely in the ropes as he sagged, head held straight as Xisuma kissed his cheeks, his eyes, the tears on his face.

It was always easier to cut the ropes away, undoing in seconds what had taken half an hour to weave. They stumbled together to the beds--cleanup would be for tomorrow, whenever that was. Thick blankets were heavenly in the void chill, wrapped around them as they wrapped around each other, bodies tired but still holding close for comfort.

It was an effort, but he still had to ask. "How'd you do it?"

Xisuma didn't bother to pretend, already sinking into sleep like he hadn't seen it in a week. "Phantoms don't spawn if the player is below ocean level."

Evil X laughed tiredly, eyes slipping closed as he kissed the scar on Xisuma's face and tucked his head under his chin. "Go to fucking sleep, Xisuma."


End file.
